You're Next
You're Next, is a Specy Spooktacular episode. Roles Starring *Flare I Featuring *Gary *Veggie *Gummy (Chipmunk) *Flaky *Raph *Lil Plot In a house in the woods, we see our main cast preparing a dinner. Flare stirs the soup, Raph slices the turkey, Lil makes iced Tea and Veggie chops vegetables. Gummy carries glasses over to the table and Flaky carries over the pudding. Gummy moves the glasses to the edge of the table to make room for the pudding. He doesn't bother to move the stack of glasses. As everyone except Raph sits down to eat, the glasses still are not moved. Gummy rushes in to sit down but bumps the table. The glass falls and shatters on his foot making him yell in pain. Blood rushes from his foot and Flare can't look away. We see his pupils dilate as he turns into Evil Flare. Everyone gasps and scrambles to run away but to their surprise Flare instead runs out the front door. Confused, Flaky suggests they just finish their meal. The group nervously begin to eat as Gummy walks back in after bandaging his foot. Raph sees something outside and gets up and walks towards the window. Everyone stops talking and Flaky screams as Raph is seen with an arrow impaled in his head. More arrows begin flying through the windows and everyone runs into the front hall. Everyone is panicking and Lil suggests that she should run outside to get help. Lil prepares to run outside as Raph and Veggie open the front door. Lil takes off when the door opens, but unfortunately she falls backwards and we see that her throat is slit. Gary struggles to help her, and Raph looks and sees that Flare has hung a razor wire across the front patio, that Lil ran into. After Lil dies of blood loss everyone is scared and they argue over what to do. Veggie says that first they must close all of the windows and he goes to close them. Veggie heads into a bathroom to shut a window, but when he reaches for it Flare bursts through the window and stabs Veggie to death. Back in the hall, Gummy begins setting up traps to protect the house. They include boards of wood with nails sticking out of them, placed by entryways and a large hammer over the front door. Meanwhile Gary and Flaky are in the living room keeping watch for Flare. They see Flare by a window, smashing it to get in, but Flaky cowers in fear while Gary climbs out another window. Flaky is on the ground while Flare takes his axe, swings it like a golf club at her head, and impales half of her skull. To be sneaky, Flare goes back outside to enter through another window. However when Flare steps inside the house he steps the one of the nails that Gummy set up. Flare yells in pain and hops around with the nail impaling his foot. He grimincaes as he pulls his foot off and looks around in anger. He sees Gummy about to go down into the basement so he runs behind him and pushes him. Gummy stumbles down the stairs, and breaks numerous bones. Flare opens the door to the main hall and a bucket of water falls on him. The water makes him snap back to normal. He is confused but waves to Gary who is out side. He opens the front door, but the trap that Gummy set up earlier crushes his head. Flare screams and as the iris closes in we see he flips out again. Deaths *Raph is impaled *Lil's throat is slit *Veggie is stabbed to death *Flaky's skull is impaled *Gummy breaks multiple bones *Gary's head is crushed Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Spongebobfan123's episodes